


The Heatwave

by Higgles123



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: It's too hot and Eddie's room mate takes advantage of the fact that Veddie are away.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	The Heatwave

Christina stepped through the front door with a sigh. She slapped her mail down onto the kitchen side and began stripping her clothes hurriedly as she made her way to bathroom. At the sight of the shower, she swore she heard a host of angels singing a chorus of hallelujahs, but the moment was ruined when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. As if her red face and sweaty mascara panda eyes weren’t horrific enough, her hair resembled that of Monica from _Friends_ and unlike Courtney Cox, she didn’t have the bone structure to pull off that sort of look. Switching on the shower, for the first time in months she actually found herself rejoicing that the landlord still hadn’t fixed the immersion heater and so her shower was barely even warm. Closing her eyes and allowing the water to cool her from head to toe, she decided that in lieu of the quick concert she usually put on for her imaginary fans she would indulge in a few extras. By the time she vacated the shower almost forty minutes later, not only had she performed a selection of her greatest hits but she had also won two Grammy’s and an Oscar. Truly, it was a magnificent time, apart from when she was forced to evade the media and their never ending obsession regarding whether she was or was not dating Paul Anderson from _Peaky Blinders_. Those guys just never let it drop but she brushed it off with her usual charm of course.

Stepping out of the bathroom, the heat hit Christina like a brick wall and she was tempted to climb right back in the shower and stay there for the foreseeable future. Unfortunately now she was a real grown up, she paid half the water bill and she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. She switched on the air con but of course it was about as much use as a chocolate fireguard- just another thing that needed fixing on an absurdly long list- and she eyed the shorts and strappy top pyjama set waiting in the bedroom for her to wear. Already she felt claustrophobic just thinking about donning any form of clothing, and after a few seconds of internal deliberation she made the executive decision to forgo any and all clothes and instead wear only her birthday suit.After all, her room mate and friend, Eddie, was working away until tomorrow so she didn’t have to worry about him walking in and copping an eye full. Lifting up her boobs, she flapped a hand underneath each one alternately trying to diminish some of the sweat that was already pooling there. God, who invented boobs? Someone who obviously didn’t fucking have any and had never had to deal with them in the heat.

Christina grabbed herself an ice cold drink from the fridge, pressing it to the back of her neck as she meandered over to the sofa and plonked her tired body down, congratulating herself on winning theargument with Eddie over having a fabric sofa instead of a leather one which only would have ended up sticking to her naked form uncomfortably. The familiar _dun dun_ of Netflix sounded like music to her ears, and she quickly hit resume on the next episode of _Unsolved Mysteries_ and put up her feet. Usually after a long day at work, her stomach would be growling for food right about now but miraculously as much as she adored food, it seemed completely unappetising in this unbearable heat. Maybe later she would raid Eddie’s candy cupboard but for now she was content to just relax in silence. It was strange really just how quiet the apartment was without Eddie, and she grinned as she internally corrected herself. It was actually only quiet here because of Venom’s absence not so much Eddie’s. She adored that squishy symbiote but he insisted on talking and asking question after question during almost everything they watched. He was actually even worse than her eight year old cousin, Melissa, who would spend every family gathering insisting on asking everything that popped into her little brown ringleted head until Christina wanted her own head to spin round while she vomited on everyone _Exorcist_ style. Her mother called it endearing but Christina thought it was precocious.

Anyway, getting comfortable she soon got sucked into one mystery after another, ignoring the heavy pull of her eyes as they attempted to close. Blinking rapidly she forced herself to stay awake, determined not to squander away her last night alone by sleeping. Not that watching television was anything exciting but who cared, right? Despite her best attempts though, eventually tiredness won and she fell asleep listening to a crying woman describe how she was baffled as to the disappearance of her husband because he never ventured very far from their home due to his fear of alien abduction. Her last thought was that the woman was talking utter bullshit before darkness claimed her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eddie climbed up the staircase wearily, trying his best not to step on the creaky floorboard outside Mrs Panagiotis’ lest she hear him and threaten to call the landlord again.

_“Why did we insist on getting the overnight flight home if we knew it would make us so tired?”_ Venom questioned.

“Because I was not about to pass up on an opportunity to get into my own bed and sleep,” Eddie explained for the tenth time. “You know how bad I sleep when we’re away from home. And Christina’s at work all day tomorrow so we can sleep all day and then maybe see if she wants to order in a Chinese for dinner.”

“ _Christina never says no to Chinese,”_ Venom answered knowingly.

“Hmm she might if you don’t stop stealing her spring rolls,” Eddie smirked.

Allowing Venom to take hold of the rucksack for a moment while he unlocked the front door, Eddie pushed it open and breathed in that comforting scent of home. Once upon a time the smell of home would have been dirty laundry and rotten garbage, but since living with Christina it was those lavender smelling plug ins she had dotted around the apartment. Knowing she was most likely in bed by now, Eddie decided to grab a drink of water and a bar of chocolate before hitting the sack himself. Rummaging around the candy cupboard in the dark, he pulled out a snickers and felt Venom tingle inside of him. Before either of them could do anything, something hit him on the head and he would have fallen to the floor if it hadn’t have been for Venom.

“What the fuck,” he groaned.

“Eddie!” he heard Christina gasp. “What the hell are you doing here? You’re not due back until tomorrow. I thought you were a burglar.”

“What did you hit me with?” he muttered, rubbing his head and waiting for Vee to take the pain away. “And what the fuck kind of burglar steals a snickers bar and nothing else?”

“The lamp,” she answered his first question. “And I don’t know? The hungry kind?”

Eddie opened his mouth to spit out a smart retort when he suddenly felt like he had forgotten every word in the english dictionary. He swallowed, licking at his dry lips as his eyes were unable to tear themselves away from the sight before him.

“Erm Chrissie,” he spoke hoarsely. “I, uh, I can, I mean we, Venom and I, we can see in the dark you know.”

“What are you talking abo-?” Christina squealed covering herself up with her hands as best she could manage. “Could you not have told me that sooner.”

“I thought you knew.”

“Yeah well I was traumatised by the thought that I was about to be murdered in my apartment so excuse me for forgetting,” she spat angrily. “Close your eyes right now. Do it Eddie, immediately.”

“Ok ok, they’re closed,” Eddie assured her, holding up his hands even though she probably couldn’t see them.

“You too, Vee,” she warned, not putting it past the symbiote to sneak a look.

_“I can’t see,”_ Venom fibbed. He didn’t understand humans and their strange embarrassment regarding the naked body. On his planet everyone was naked and, to quote a phrase he had seen on a show just last week, nobody batted an eyelid.

“Right ok, I’m going to my room and neither of you are to uncover your eyes until I shout to you.”

“Alright,” Eddie nodded.

They heard Christina’s footsteps run towards her bedroom, and even when he heard the door slam shut Eddie still waited for her to give him the go ahead before dropping his hands. Letting out a long breath, Eddie grimaced to himself as he felt a twinge in his cock and to his horror it hardened as the image of Christina’s full breasts and pebble nipples flashed through his mind.

“Fuck,” he hissed, shifting uncomfortably and only managing to make the ache worse as his pants rubbed against his crotch.

_“We could help with that,”_ Venom purred, slipping a tendril down Eddie’s jeans.

“No,” Eddie slapped it away with great difficulty, forcing himself not to succumb to the pleasant feeling. “We cannot be doing _that_ when we’re thinking about Christina.”

“ _We can’t?”_ Venom frowned. _“But we are aroused by the sight of her naked body.”_

“Yes but it’s Christina!” Eddie exclaimed before lowering his voice to an urgent whisper. “She’s our friend and it would be wrong to do _that_ without her permission.”

_“So if we go and ask her permission then we can do it?”_ Venom tried to wrap his head around these human rules.

“No,” Eddie sighed. “You don’t… look that’s just not the kind of thing you ask someone, ok? Let’s just forget all about what we just saw, ok?”

“ _You’re the one who keeps thinking about it.”_

That night, it turned out it wasn’t just Christina who enjoyed the pleasures of the broken, cold shower. So did Eddie.

Numerous times.


End file.
